Undisclosed Desire
by Only G
Summary: Un râteau presque parfait Contest : Rosalie était une jeune femme qui aurait adoré baigner dans le luxe et la gloire. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de chance. Et tout ça à cause de lui. Lui, qui lui avait volé sa vie. Lui, pour qui elle était prête à tout sacrifier. UA / AH
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à toutes,_

_Oui, les résultats viennent à peine d'être révélés que je publie déjà ma participation... Mon fils étant malade, je ne sais pas trop quand j'en aurai l'occasion autrement donc... 'est un peu maintenant ou jamais !_

_ Quatrième sur 16 avec un pairing qui n'est pas très coté, je trouve ça déjà très bien. Alors merci à toutes celles qui ont voté pour moi, surtout pour un truc écrit à la va vite... C'est malgré tout un couple que j'apprécie dans l'univers de Twilight et j'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire quelque chose sur eux. Quelque chose de court, mais quelque chose. Ne vous attendez pas à tes tonnes de chapitres, il y en aura sans doute 4 ou 5, pas plus. Parce que j'ai d'autres obligations et que j'ai tendance à partir dans tous les sens..._

_Le titre de ce OS n'est pas un hommage à Muse. Désolée pour les puristes mais j'ai horreur de ce groupe, j'ai jamais accroché. C'était juste que ça s'adaptait bien, voilà._

_Le deuxième chapitre est bientôt fini, vous l'aurez donc incessamment sous peu... _

_Très bonne (re)lecture et ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai l'art de voir des choses complètement farfelues...  
_

_Je remercie et félicite la lauréate de ce concours dont les compliments sur cet OS m'ont particulièrement flattée :)_

* * *

**Un râteau ... presque parfait Contest !**

**Titre** : Undisclosed Desire

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

oOo

oOo – oOo

oOo

**Undisclosed Desire**

Les mains crispées sur le volant, je regardai fixement la preuve que Bella n'avait pas rêvé ou halluciné lorsqu'elle était venue un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi à la boutique des Newton.

Elle était là, prouvant ainsi ses dires.

Enorme et monstrueuse. A l'image parfaite de son propriétaire.

Un éclair zébra le ciel juste au dessus et la pluie tomba de plus en plus drue et incontrôlable. A l'image de mes battements cardiaques.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que j'essayais de m'exhorter au calme, sans grand succès.

Des bribes de notre première et dernière nuit ensemble revenaient lentement mais sûrement à la surface de ma mémoire. Il y avait près de cinq ans de ça.

Cinq ans que je croyais vivre en paix mais que son image me hantait.

Cinq ans que je les repoussais tous parce qu'ils lui ressemblaient trop ou qu'ils n'étaient pas assez lui.

Cinq ans que je le voyais quasiment tous les week-ends s'exhiber sur son foutu terrain de base-ball et qu'Alice collectionnait tous les magasines dans les quels on parlait de lui.

_Le sportif le plus sexy du moment._

_L'homme le plus convoité de la sphère sportive américaine._

Le plus grand connard de tous les temps.

En fermant le magasin des Newton, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre. Je m'étais laissé guider par mon instinct, par cette peur mêlée d'excitation à mesure que les rues désertes défilaient. Comme toujours avec lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une maison dans la quelle il aurait pu se réfugier : celle de ses parents. Et il n'y avait qu'une maison qu'il aurait dû fuir comme la peste : la mienne.

Quel curieux tour le destin lui avait joué.

Lui, fils de bûcheron de génération en génération dont il avait hérité la carrure imposante, lui que les profs du collège puis du lycée n'arrêtaient de houspiller, lui qui se retrouvait toujours en colle le Samedi matin, lui qui n'avait rien à foutre des autres à part sa petite personne, avait d'abord été doté d'un don : c'était un foutu bon joueur de base-ball. Peu importe la vitesse. Peu importe l'angle que prenait la balle envoyée. Il la renvoyait toujours et partait toujours courir comme une flèche autour de la base.

Il s'entraînait depuis que nous étions tout petits. Avait toujours dit qu'un jour, il serait le plus grand joueur de base-ball de sa génération.

Il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine. Le Samedi matin, invariablement, il se trouvait en colle à l'école à faire ses devoirs ou des corvées ménagères. Le Samedi après-midi, il allait aider son père à couper les arbres sur les nouveaux chemins de randonnée tracés par la municipalité. Et le Dimanche était entièrement consacré au sport : footing le matin, entraînement l'après-midi. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, Emmett Mc Carty était toujours prêt à surpasser ses limites pour atteindre son objectif.

Un pli amer déforma ma bouche alors que je m'autorisai à prononcer son nom en pensée depuis des siècles.

Je connaissais toute sa vie. Parce que je l'avais suivie malgré moi pas à pas.

A l'école primaire, je lui donnai des coups de coude dans les côtes pour ne pas qu'il lève les yeux au-delà du livre posé sur la tranche en équilibre précaire entre nous afin de le dissuader de tout recopier sur moi.

Au collège, j'étais celle qu'on avait désignée pour lui donner des cours de Maths particuliers, de la cinquième à la troisième.

Au lycée, j'étais la pom-pom girl qui scandait son nom sur les terrains de sport avec plus d'enthousiasme que je n'en éprouvais en réalité.

Il avait été une ombre. Un parasite avec lequel j'avais dû vivre tous les jours de ma vie depuis près de vingt ans.

Et maintenant, l'enfant prodige était de retour au bercail. Au bout de cinq années d'une paix que j'avais crue éternelle et méritée.

Un coup violent fut tout à coup frappé contre la vitre de ma vieille Chevrolet. Je sursautai, mon cœur ratant un battement, me maudissant d'être là, de penser encore malgré moi à lui alors que j'étais attendue ailleurs. Je me tournai, irritée, prête à envoyer balader l'homme qui se trouvait à ma fenêtre.

Sa corpulence bloqua les mots dans ma bouche. La portière qui s'ouvrit violemment après, me tétanisa.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me vis arrachée de ma voiture et trébucher jusqu'à la grande maison en bois que j'observai un instant plus tôt dont la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, illuminant le vestibule que je n'avais pas non plus oublié malgré les années.

Le t-shirt blanc et les cheveux trempés, je me pris violemment les pieds dans le tapis en velours de l'entrée et me rattrapai de justesse à une table basse posée contre le mur en dessous d'un miroir massif sur la quelle trônait une photo de Mc Carty sur un terrain de base-ball, souriant de toutes ses dents, son magnifique corps se détachant du ciel bleu et limpide.

_Magnifique… _J'avais encore la faiblesse de lui trouver un qualificatif élogieux.

Les lieux étaient pareils que dans mon souvenir les rares fois où j'étais entrée ici. La porte de droite donnait sur le salon et la salle à manger, celle de gauche, qui était éclairée, donnait sur la cuisine. L'escalier en face menait aux chambres et la sienne se trouvait au bout du couloir à gauche, en face d'une chambre qui était toujours restée vide depuis des années, celle de son frère aîné qui était mort alors que Mc Carty était tout petit. Le drame terrible et incommensurable de cette maison.

« Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. »

Sa voix, grave et profonde, m'arracha un violent frisson que je tentai de réprimer.

Un autre détail que je n'avais pas su oublier avec les années.

Je serrai mes poings pour me redonner contenance, n'osant affronter son regard bleu-gris que je sentais glisser sur moi.

Il avait toujours ce pouvoir mystérieux et magnétique. Mon corps tremblait toujours en sa présence. Ma gorge devenait toujours aussi sèche. Mon estomac se tordait toujours aussi violemment.

« Rosalie ?

_ Je t'ai toujours interdit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Mc Carty. Réussis-je à prononcer d'une voix irritée.

_ Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Et sans que je n'aie pu lui commander quoi que ce soit, mon corps lui obéit. Comme toujours. J'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas m'appartenir quand il me parlait ou me demandait quelque chose. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il commandait et j'exécutais, à mon corps défendant.

Je réussis à plonger mes yeux un instant dans les siens et mon estomac se noua en voyant qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Les traits accusés de son visage n'avaient rien perdu de leur grâce : la mâchoire forte et carrée, le nez droit et volontaire, la bouche large et sensuelle, les lèvres roses et pulpeuses et ses yeux… Ses yeux qui prirent peu à peu une teinte de gris orageux alors qu'un muscle de sa mâchoire tressautait quand ils se posèrent momentanément sur ma poitrine… moulée dans mon t-shirt blanc et transparent.

Je plaquai mes bras en travers mes seins lui lançant un regard atomique, cachant mon soutien-gorge que j'avais eu la bêtise de choisir noir ce jour-là. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlevait sa veste à capuche aux couleurs des Mariners de Seattle et me la lançait.

Il portait un marcel blanc, délicieusement moulant que j'eus soudain envie d'arracher. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur les aplats de ses pectoraux, traçant un sillon imaginaire sur son ventre ferme et plat, s'arrêtant sur l'érection que déformait son jean.

Je reculai d'un pas et lâchai la veste, incapable de toucher quelque chose qui lui appartenait, impossible de sentir son odeur sur ma peau, ni de détourner mon regard.

Un drôle de rire sortit de sa gorge alors qu'une question insensée vint me hanter : pouvais-je avoir le même effet sur lui comme avant ? Ma seule présence suffisait-elle à attiser ses sens ?

J'avais 18 ans le jour où il était parti pour Seattle, comment les sensations avaient-elles pu rester aussi intactes ? Comment sa présence pouvait-elle avoir un effet aussi dévastateur sur moi ?

« Tu n'as pas changé. Me souffla-t-il de sa voix profonde qui me fit presque suffoquer.

_ Toi non plus.

_ Tu es toujours aussi sublime. »

Le silence s'installa alors que mes yeux voyageaient une nouvelle fois sur son ventre jusqu'à sa bouche, parcouraient les épaules larges et puissantes, les biceps et les avant-bras épais, les mains viriles et veineuses. Je n'osai encore me replonger dans ses yeux, de peur d'y découvrir quelque chose qui me terrasserait. Ses mots étaient déjà bien suffisants.

Lorsqu'Alice m'avait suggéré de partir après son départ, j'aurais dû l'écouter et aller m'installer à l'autre bout du pays.

J'avais toujours rêvé de luxe et de gloire. J'aurais pu fréquenter une très bonne école si seulement mes parents en avaient eu les moyens. En terminale, mon prof de Maths m'avait même poussée à me présenter aux tests d'entrée d'Harvard que j'avais réussis après avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant des semaines.

Lorsque la lettre portant pour en-tête le cachet de la faculté était arrivée, je l'avais laissée sur mon bureau en évidence pendant une semaine sans oser l'ouvrir. Mes parents avaient respecté mon choix et compris mon appréhension. Tout un tas de possibilités s'était offert alors à moi. Je m'étais vue aller dans la plus prestigieuse université du monde, décrocher mon diplôme et travailler à Washington ou Los Angeles, avoir un super appartement, aidant mes parents à boucler les fins de mois. Je m'étais vue porter des vêtements de luxe, avoir un agenda surbooké, voyager à travers le monde, m'appeler le Professeur Rosalie Hale. Même encore, cette appellation sonnée merveilleusement à mon oreille.

Mais la réalité m'avait vite rattrapée. J'avais refusé catégoriquement que mes parents vendent ou mettent notre maison si chèrement acquise en hypothèque par pur égoïsme parce qu'ils voulaient que leur fille unique réussisse dans sa vie. J'avais vaguement pensé à une faculté plus près, incapable soudain de m'éloigner de cette bourgade que j'avais longtemps haïe, en grande partie à cause de lui.

Après le lycée, je m'étais donné un an pour réfléchir à mon avenir, donnant des cours particuliers aux élèves les plus récalcitrants de mon ancien prof de Maths qui s'était lamenté de m'avoir vu refuser Harvard malgré la bourse d'étude qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour moi. J'avais travaillé en parallèle à la boutique des Newton.

Puis, il y eut Mike…

« Comment va Newton ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en lui jetant un bref regard. Avait-il lu une fois de plus dans mes pensées ou voulait-il simplement se montrer poli ?

Ma relation avec Mike Newton n'était un secret pour personne, n'importe qui en ville aurait pu la lui apprendre.

Nous étions ensemble depuis près de quatre ans, maintenant, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, à commencer, force m'était de le reconnaître, par moi.

Je me rappelais avec précision le jour où je l'avais présenté officiellement à Edward, Bella, Alice et Jasper.

Alice avait recraché son jus d'orange qu'elle était en train de siroter. Edward avait haussé ses sourcils sans faire de commentaire. Jasper m'avait regardé comme si je venais de leur annoncer que je partais enseigner les Maths aux Martiens. Seule Bella avait eu le tact de me féliciter du bout des lèvres.

Qui aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille ? Rosalie Hale et Mike Newton. La fille pas trop moche au QI correct et l'idiot du village, enfermé dans sa salle consacrée aux mangas, qui pouvait tenir une conversation de plus de dix minutes si elle était consacrée au Japon ou à la chasse et la pêche.

Mais Mike était gentil. Il était prévenant. Il savait me faire rire. Il avait toujours été là pour moi à partir du moment où nous avions dû travailler ensemble à la boutique de ses parents.

Et le soir de la première victoire de Mc Carty chez les Mariners, je l'avais laissé m'embrasser sur le parking mal éclairé du _Bord de mer_, pendant que toute la ville agglutinée au bar devant le vieux poste de télévision, hurlait de joie et d'allégresse. Son baiser ne m'avait pas rebuté plus que ça. Il avait été tendre et timide, incapable de poser les mains sur moi, comme s'il avait douté de la réalité. J'avais doucement glissé mes bras autour de son cou, les yeux toujours ouverts pendant que ses lèvres jouaient avec les miennes et que ses tâches de son remplissaient mon champ de vision. Il m'avait tendrement enlacée et n'était pas allé plus loin ce soir-là.

« Mike va bien. Nous nous marions dans deux semaines. » Répliquai-je avec une grimace, incapable de lui sourire, que ce soit spontanément ou ironiquement.

Le muscle dans sa mâchoire tressauta une nouvelle fois et le gris de ses yeux se fit tout à coup beaucoup plus sombre.

Une étrange satisfaction s'empara de moi et je m'autorisais à m'appuyer contre le mur, jambes et bras croisés, le gardant toujours malgré tout dans mon champ de vision.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Dit-il.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu m'as bien compris. »

Ses poings se serrèrent comme s'il s'exhortait au calme alors qu'une sourde colère s'emparait de moi.

« De quel droit ? Aucun de nous ne t'a invité. Sifflai-je.

_ Un simple oubli de votre part, je présume. Ironisa-t-il.

_ Une volonté radicale. Tu crois quoi, Mc Carty ? Que tu peux partir t'éclater sur tes terrains de base-ball à travers le pays, sauter mannequins et actrices à tour de bras et revenir au grand galop parce que tu te rends compte que je ne ferai jamais ma vie avec toi ? Explosai-je. Je ne te dois rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Peu importe ton assiduité. Peu importe ton instance. Peu importe le nombre de tes coups de fil…

_ Auxquels tu n'as jamais répondu. Me coupa-t-il.

_ As-tu déjà eu la moindre importance pour moi pour que je t'accorde la moindre attention ? Je t'ai toujours détesté.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as accouru après la fermeture du magasin. Je n'ai encore reçu aucune visite pour le moment, même pas de ma sœur. Je savais que tu viendrais, alors je t'ai guettée. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Apparemment tu as réponse à tout, pourquoi veux-tu que je te réponde ? Soufflai-je au bout d'un moment, blessée par ses mots qui m'atteignaient toujours de plein fouet.

_ Parce que tu voulais savoir s'il y avait toujours ce lien entre nous. Celui-là même que tu dois désespérément chercher auprès de Newton. Comment peux-tu l'épouser alors que tu es rattachée à un autre ?

_ Foutu prétentieux. Soufflai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Prétentieux ? » Cria-t-il en se rapprochant subitement de moi.

Il se colla quasiment à moi, m'obligeant à lever la tête pour affronter son regard qui cassa quelque chose au plus profond de moi.

Le frisson s'était transformé en tremblement et me parcourait tout entière. Son odeur et sa force m'assaillirent. Je me sentis remonter le temps, un soir chaud et humide de Juin. Et les larmes emplirent instantanément mes yeux.

« Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu as donné ta virginité ? M'asséna-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a donné ton premier orgasme ? Continua-t-il.

_ Non !

_ Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là ? »

Je le repoussai violemment à deux mains, le fusillant du regard, les mâchoires serrées.

C'était le soir du bal du lycée. Sans grande surprise, il avait été élu roi et à mon plus grand étonnement, j'avais été élue reine.

Je n'avais jamais été spécialement populaire, laissant volontiers la superficialité à Mallory et sa clique. J'étais plutôt du genre à faire des inconnues pour m'amuser et à lire pour tromper mon ennui. J'avais accepté d'être dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls plus pour faire plaisir à Alice et ma mère et pour m'obliger à faire du sport que par envie et vocation. J'étais sortie avec quelques garçons, mais pas au point d'avoir une réputation de fille facile.

Ce soir-là, je portai une robe en satin blanc avec un dos nu et un décolleté suggestif que Bella et Alice avaient choisi pour moi. Ma coiffure n'était pas spécialement des plus sophistiquées, c'était plus un chignon vague.

Mike était avec Jessica Stanley et Mc Carty avec Mallory, à ce moment-là.

Mais je me rappellerai toujours de son regard quand il m'avait vue monter sur scène à ses côtés… Un regard pénétrant et brûlant qui m'avait fait le regarder pour la première fois tel que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit, car malgré l'antipathie qu'il m'inspirait, il m'attirait irrémédiablement depuis toujours.

Comment nous étions-nous retrouvés dans sa voiture ?

Comment nous étions-nous retrouvés dans son lit ?

Je ne savais plus. Et je ne voulais pas me souvenir.

Mais de temps en temps, alors même que j'étais étendue dans les bras rassurants de Mike, la sensation de son corps contre le mien m'assaillait. Sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses mains sur mes seins. Lui me pénétrant.

Une langueur insoutenable me submergea. Le désir répandit sa lave brûlante et dévastatrice dans mes veines et je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas la même intensité que quand j'étais avec Mike. Elle était plus ancrée. Plus réelle. Plus fougueuse. Elle était ma perdition.

Comme le soir du bal du lycée, quand dans ses draps froissés, je lui avais murmuré que je l'aimais.

Comment avais-je pu lui dire ça ?

J'attrapai le devant de son marcel et le forçai brusquement à poser son front contre le mien, fermant les yeux pour rejeter toutes ces sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi, réveillant le rassurant mépris qu'il m'avait toujours inspiré jusque là.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Mc Carty, soufflai-je. Je ne t'ai jamais appartenu et je ne t'appartiendrai jamais. Je suis venue te dire de repartir jouer avec tes midinettes. Je n'ai aucune envie de te croiser une nouvelle fois. J'aime Mike et je vais l'épouser dans deux semaines. Pour moi, tu n'existeras plus. Peu importe le nombre de championnats que tu remporteras. Peu importe pour quelle véritable raison tu es de retour. »

Je le repoussai et me dirigeai par je ne sais quel miracle vers la porte avant d'asséner le coup final en me retournant une dernière, affichant tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

« Tu as toujours cru que je tomberai entre tes bras, les rumeurs ont toujours couru en ce sens et le désir brut que je vois en ce moment-même dans tes yeux ne peut pas t'aider à démentir. Eh bien, je te regarde, sans aucune envie de coller ta peau à la mienne et je vais retrouver celui que j'ai choisi. Reprends ta monstrueuse voiture et retourne chez les Mariners. Ta présence n'est pas souhaitée ici. »

* * *

_C'est court, oui... Une scène qui traînait dans mon esprit depuis fort longtemps..._

_A titre informatif, le chapitre 16 de SND est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aurez en premier, donc je vous conseille fortement de mettre une alerte si jamais cela vous a plu. _

_Merci et bonne semaine ! Prenez soin de vous ! Bises. G._


	2. S'enliser

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Ça a été assez rapide, oui, j'ai plus ou moins eu l'aval de mes bêtas occasionnelles, donc, je vous le poste. Un peu pour en finir rapidement, je dois l'avouer. Et comme il n'est pas bon de courir plusieurs lièvres en même temps, autant en éliminer un rapidement._

_Je pense faire deux autres chapitres. Je ne sais pas trop quand, je ne sais pas trop dans quelles conditions. Je me mets une pression d'enfer car j'ai plusieurs chapitres commencés et je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir. Ma muse ne demande pas. Elle exige. Alors, je me plie docilement à sa volonté._

_Je vous remercie de passer par là, remercie également_** Barbichou **_pour son avis et la tyrannique _**Lolita-nie-en-bloc** _qui me rappelle franchement ma prof de Français de Première - ça peut être un compliment ;)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes ! Prenez soin de vous. G._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ****: S'enliser**

« Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Je m'installai en face de Bella au café du _Bord de mer_, à notre table habituelle.

La pluie tombait toujours sur le comté, s'accordant parfaitement à mon humeur depuis que j'étais sortie de chez lui.

En seulement quelques minutes, il m'avait laminée. Terrassée. Anéantie.

Contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit, je n'étais pas retournée voir Mike. Je m'étais précipitée chez moi et m'étais réfugiée sous la douche, tentant de calmer le tremblement qui secouait toujours mon cœur et mon corps, me contraignant à vider mon esprit, à l'enlever de ma peau. C'est au beau milieu de la nuit, quand je m'étais mise à pleurer sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter que la vérité s'était révélée à moi : Mc Carty était ancré en moi plus profondément que jamais.

Comment allais-je pouvoir regarder Mike en face s'il persistait à rester dans les parages ?

Bella but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé et m'observa par-dessus sa tasse blanche, bordée d'un liseré rouge. Si moi, j'avais une mine affreuse, elle, par contre, semblait totalement épanouie et irradiait de bonheur.

« Comment va ma future filleule ? souris-je.

_ Nous n'avons pas encore décidé qui de toi ou d'Alice allait être sa marraine. Quand j'en parle avec elle, elle s'énerverait presque que je n'attende pas de jumeaux, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, une main posée sur son ventre rond.

_ J'ai suffisamment de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'Edward, que j'ai vu courir nu un milliard de fois dans mon jardin quand j'étais enfant, va devenir père, donc un seul à la fois pour ma santé mentale, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle attrapa un maxi cookie qu'elle croqua à pleines dents, le regard malicieux.

« Bonjour, Rose, me dit Leah, la serveuse du bar avec son carnet et son stylo à la main.

_ Salut, Leah, souris-je.

_ Tu as une mine affreuse.

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit, répliqua Bella, amusée.

_ Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre à deux ? marmonnai-je.

_ C'est une simple constatation. » Firent-elles d'une même voix.

Je roulai des yeux en saisissant machinalement la carte que je connaissais par cœur.

« Des œufs brouillés et un café serré, s'il te plaît, lui commandai-je en la reposant.

_ Avec de la crème ? me demanda-t-elle en prenant rapidement note.

_ Sans crème.

_ Sans crème ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

_ Sans crème. » Insistai-je.

Je m'attendais à une remarque bidon sur la hantise des futures mariées de prendre du poids avant le jour J, mais elle me regarda avec compassion et lança :

« Toi, tu as vu Mc Carty. »

J'entrouvris les lèvres, incapable de lui répondre, surprise de sa répartie.

Elle soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Ma belle, me dit-elle, il va vraiment falloir que tu finisses par ouvrir les yeux. » Puis, elle s'éloigna vers les cuisines.

Je me tournai vers Bella qui finissait son cookie en silence, me regardant avec acuité.

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par là ? lui demandai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, non ?

_ Non. J'avais juste envie de déjeuner avec toi, ce matin. Avec la préparation du mariage, la boutique, ta grossesse, l'aménagement de notre future maison…

_ Emmett… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Je me raidis et lui jetai un regard noir.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, marmonnai-je.

_ Me mettre à quoi ? fit-elle innocemment.

_ J'ai déjà Alice qui me bassine suffisamment avec lui. Je voudrais éviter que tu t'y mettes également.

_ Très bien, souffla-t-elle. De quoi veux-tu parler, alors ?

_ De tout, sauf de lui.

_ Pourtant…

_ Pourtant quoi ? » Fis-je avec provocation.

Elle m'observa un long moment, le regard intense, cherchant quelque chose que je ne voulais pas dire ou qu'elle croyait enfoui en moi. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée du thé qu'elle commandait toujours et caressa distraitement son ventre.

« Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien d'en parler. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

J'eus un léger rire de mépris et détournai mon regard pour regarder un instant la pluie tomber et les quelques voitures qui se trouvaient sur le parking.

En parler.

Parler de quoi… ?

« Tu savais qu'il allait revenir… finis-je par murmurer, mon regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur.

_ Non. Et Edward m'a certifié qu'il n'en savait rien non plus. »

Leah arriva avec mes œufs brouillés et mon café serré puis s'assit à mes côtés.

« Elle n'a toujours rien balancé ? demanda-t-elle à Bella en posant l'assiette devant moi.

_ Non, soupira Bella.

_ Tu veux un autre cookie ?

_ Chocolat blanc macadamia.

_ T'es une petite gourmande ! s'amusa Leah.

_ Tu es une piètre commerçante si tu ne me l'apportes pas, la gronda faussement Bella.

_ T'inquiètes pas. Je tiens à mon boulot. »

Je la sentis se relever et Bella posa avec délicatesse sa main sur la mienne.

Je me tournai vers elle et sentis une nouvelle fois les larmes me monter aux yeux et cette inexplicable tension dans ma poitrine. Je déglutis en baissant mon regard sur mon assiette. Je me forçai à prendre ma fourchette sans toute fois avoir envie de manger.

Pourquoi la vie me jouait-elle ce tour cruel ?

« Il est amoureux de toi, me souffla-t-elle.

_ Arrête avec ces conneries, grognai-je en retirant ma main de la sienne et en me redressant pour m'appuyer contre le dossier de la banquette.

_ Il l'a toujours été. Tu le sais au fond de toi.

_ Ce que je sais au fond de moi, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi, Bella. Il m'a toujours couru après parce que je lui résistais, rien de plus.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

_ Ah bon ? explosai-je. Avec combien de filles s'est-il affiché au lycée ? Combien de fois par an fait-il la une des magasines avec une nouvelle actrice à son bras ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un homme amoureux de moi aurait fait ça ? Est-ce que tu as vu Mike regarder une seule fois Stanley depuis qu'il est avec moi ?... Non.

_ Jessica ne t'arrive pas à la cheville…

_ Là n'est pas la question, la coupai-je.

_ Et Mike non plus. Ouvre les yeux, Rose. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton regard aussi lumineux qu'aujourd'hui. »

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux et blessé.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

La sonnette de la porte retentit et machinalement, je relevai les yeux.

Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge et ma main se referma sur la fourchette qu'elle tenait toujours.

Son regard gris parcourut la salle et s'accrocha au mien quelques longues secondes, durant lesquelles je crus être seule dans la même pièce que lui. Son intensité assécha ma gorge et m'obligea à déglutir. Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler.

J'observai à nouveau malgré moi sa musculature épaisse moulée par la veste qu'il m'avait lancée la veille, me laissant engourdir par cette langueur insoutenable.

_Il est amoureux de toi._

Je n'arrivais plus à m'enlever cette phrase de la tête.

Leah sortit des cuisines et l'apostropha, l'obligeant à couper le contact visuel. Un sourire heureux se peignit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et il enlaça un instant la serveuse avant de lui parler quelques instants.

Pour une raison inconnue, ce simple geste amical me fit serrer les mâchoires et mon cœur remonta un peu plus dans ma gorge.

Quelques personnes vinrent à sa rencontre pour le congratuler puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi.

Le frisson me terrassa une fois de plus tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers notre table, son regard verrouillé au mien.

_Il est amoureux de toi._

Non. Je ne pouvais pas croire ça…

« Je vais te laisser… » Soufflai-je à Bella en prenant mon sac.

Je me laissai glisser rapidement jusqu'au bout de la banquette quand mon corps entra de plein fouet en contact avec le sien alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés. Je me reculais brusquement et le fusillais du regard alors qu'il ne faisait tout à coup aucune attention à moi.

« Bella ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir, sourit-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Comment va ma future filleule ? »

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Bella alors qu'elle me lançait un regard en biais.

« Nous n'avons pas encore décidé qui de toi ou de Jasper allait être le parrain. Tu sais que ta sœur m'engueulerait presque de ne pas attendre des jumeaux, s'amusa-t-elle.

_ Alice a toujours été gaga des gosses. Je suis sûr qu'elle tuera Jasper s'il ne lui fait pas deux ou trois triplés, répliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules. Mais je pourrai mieux gâter votre fille. Penses-y. Jasper n'est qu'un pauvre prof de lycée…

_ Alors que tu n'es qu'un pauvre joueur de base-ball qui sera oublié dans quelques années. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, et son regard gris me toisa avec attention.

Son parfum flottait autour de moi, m'engloutissant dans son espace vital et son corps, à quelques centimètres de moi, avait quelque chose d'horriblement attractif. Il me regarda un instant, son regard brillant balayant mes traits avec une intensité qui me mettait mal à l'aise, me faisant presque haleter.

Je reculai instinctivement, sentant ce picotement nerveux au creux de mon estomac, sentant mon corps s'amollir, un besoin que je refusais de nommer m'envahir.

« Ce sera comme d'habitude, Emmett ? »

La voix de Leah m'arracha du lien qui se tissait entre nous.

Je lançai un regard à Bella et son insupportable petit sourire puis reportai mon attention sur mon assiette qui était en train de refroidir.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? »

Je me forçai à ne pas le regarder une nouvelle fois et esquissai un sourire crispé que je voulais rassurant à l'adresse de Leah.

« Si, mais… Je vais être en retard pour l'ouverture du magasin, marmonnai-je.

_ On est Mercredi. C'est Mike qui la fait aujourd'hui. » Répliqua Bella.

Je lui lançai un regard polaire, repris ma fourchette et commençai à manger en silence. Génial. Même l'une de mes meilleures amies était liguée contre moi.

« Ce sera comme d'habitude, oui. Si tu t'en souviens, répliqua Mc Carty en s'adossant à la banquette, frôlant mon bras du sien.

_ Œufs brouillés, bacon et saucisse, petits pains beurrés et café serré. Enuméra-t-elle. Y a pas beaucoup de types dans les parages qui ont l'appétit d'ours des Mc Carty, crois-moi… Je t'apporte ton cookie de suite, Bella.

_ Quoi ? » Demanda cette dernière.

J'avalai une bouchée d'œufs et relevai légèrement la tête pour voir Mc Carty la regarder en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu en as mangé combien, ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Non, mais je rêve ! Tu surveilles ma nourriture, maintenant ? Toi ? s'amusa-t-elle.

_ Je tiens à la santé du fœtus qui grandit en toi, figure-toi. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle devienne accro à tes cochonneries.

_ A t'entendre parler, on dirait Edward…

_ Il a parfaitement raison.

_ Et mon père. Je ne te pensais pas avoir une telle fibre paternelle.

_ J'ai toujours voulu des enfants.

_ Un point commun que tu as avec Rose. »

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma bouchée et bus une gorgée du café encore brûlant. Je me retins de ne pas grimacer à cause de son amertume et me fustigeai de l'avoir commandé sans crème.

Le regard de Mc Carty revint à moi, hérissant les poils de ma nuque.

Il bougea légèrement son bras de sorte qu'il soit un peu plus collé à moi. Je tentai de m'en détacher, quitte à me mettre contre la vitre mais son léger rire moqueur me fit rester en place. Il étendit ses jambes, entrechoquant son genou contre le mien, ranimant cette crampe nerveuse dans mon estomac. Sentant que je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, il tenta l'audace plus loin en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de moi, en tendant son bras pour attraper la carte du menu.

Dans un bruit sourd, je laissai tomber ma fourchette, les sens en alerte.

Puis il reprit sa place initiale me lançant un regard désinvolte.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment que tu viens de me faire là, Bells. » Répliqua-t-il en observant la carte.

Leah arriva avec le maxi cookie de Bella et l'assiette de Mc Carty. Elle s'assit en face de lui après avoir ramené son café et posa ses coudes sur la table, le menton dessus en l'observant.

« Donc je veux tout savoir. Pourquoi es-tu là alors que la saison bat son plein ? Je n'ai pas entendu dire que tu étais blessé et le week-end dernier, vous avez remporté la victoire grâce à toi. » Lui dit-elle.

Il commença à manger de bon appétit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, son regard gris naviguant sur nous trois avant de se replonger dans le vide.

Je me raidis, attendant malgré moi sa réponse. Aurait-il le cran d'avouer ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille ?

« Pour assister au mariage de l'année, voyons, répondit-il avec nonchalance. La plus belle femme de la côte Ouest et le plus grand imbécile du pays qui s'unissent, c'est un évènement à ne pas manquer, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Je t'interdis d'insulter Mike. » Sifflai-je en repoussant mon assiette, mon regard braqué sur lui.

Il releva négligemment les yeux et l'air autour de nous crépita aussitôt.

Il affichait un détachement qu'il était loin de ressentir, je le voyais à la lueur dans ses yeux, au muscle tressautant de sa mâchoire. Je me sentis happée dans ses iris gris. Me perdre. Me noyer.

Il passa le bout de sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres pour récupérer de minuscules bouts d'œuf, me faisant tressaillir et contempler un instant de faiblesse sa bouche. Juste un instant… qu'il ne manqua pas au vu de la lueur brillante qui irradiait de ses yeux.

Je me détournai tout à coup, mon cœur s'emballant un peu trop vite à mon goût, les joues légèrement rouges. Encore un effet que seul lui avait le pouvoir de déclencher en moi.

_Il est amoureux de toi._

_Amertume, mépris, réveillez-vous..._

« Je ne l'insulte pas. Je suis juste réaliste, dit-il.

_ T'as jamais pu le voir.

_ Il a toujours lorgné sur toi. »

Comme si cette réponse suffisait, un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Finalement, on en discutera plus tard. J'ai… des clients qui me réclament. » Fit Leah en se levant.

Je regardai Bella de biais qui nous observait, impassible, la main sur son ventre, croquant avec délice son deuxième maxi cookie.

Ce n'était pas d'elle que j'allais recevoir une aide inespérée. Au contraire, elle allait le conforter dans son idée, persuadée qu'elle était que Mc Carty éprouvait plus que de la lubricité à mon égard. J'avais du mal à le croire.

J'avais juste envie qu'il s'en aille.

L'oublier.

Oui, l'oublier et… faire ma vie loin de lui.

« Nous faisons un repas ce week-end à la villa. J'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter. » Lança alors Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, sentant qu'elle venait de me tendre un nouveau traquenard.

« Aucun problème. Tu me diras ce que je dois apporter, lui répondit Mc Carty.

_ Evite de ramener Lauren. Tu sais bien qu'Edward a assez de mal avec elle.

_ C'est parce qu'elle l'a rembarré au lycée. Ca l'a blessé dans sa fierté. C'est pourtant une chic fille…

_ Qui vendra vos folles galipettes d'adolescents au premier journal à scandales venu, cinglai-je.

_ J'ai toujours aimé quand tu étais jalouse. » Sourit-il.

Mes muscles se tétanisèrent à ses mots alors que Bella chuchotait tout à coup :

« Emmett… N'en rajoute pas trop.

_ Pas trop de quoi ?... Elle a beau dire, je la connais par cœur. Je reconnais toutes les lueurs dans ses yeux. La façon dont elle tord sa bouche en une moue boudeuse. La façon dont ses mains tremblent quand elle est énervée, comme si elle se retenait de me trucider. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle a envie de faire, en ce moment… N'est-ce pas, Rosalie ?... souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

_ Je t'interdis… vibrai-je de colère refoulée.

_ … De t'appeler par ton prénom. Je sais. Excuse-moi de nous avoir toujours vus intimes.

_ Evite les insultes. Et pousse-toi… Excuse-moi mais tout le monde n'a pas ton salaire mirobolant et je dois aller bosser. »

Il m'observa un instant, alors que je prenais mon sac, comme s'il était indécis et finit par se reculer, brisant tout contact entre nous, me rendant un peu de l'oxygène qui commençait furieusement à me manquer.

« On s'appelle pour ce week-end, soufflai-je à Bella en me glissant jusqu'au bout de la banquette.

_ Entendu. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire pas sûre d'elle.

J'allai au bar pour payer mon repas et sortis sous la pluie comme si le lieu était en flammes.

La colère bouillait toujours en moi alors que je me dirigeai à grands pas rageurs vers ma vieille Chevrolet. Mes membres tremblaient toujours autant. La crampe de mon estomac était toujours vivace.

Il fallait que je parte. Que je parte vite.

Le cœur battant, je farfouillai mon sac avec frénésie à la recherche de mes clés quand mon corps se figea et que mes sens se remirent en alerte.

Ma main se referma sur les clés que je venais de trouver et mon corps, d'instinct, se retourna, la pluie brouillant ma vue.

Il était en face de moi, à quelques centimètres à peine, l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux déjà trempés le long de ses tempes, de son nez, s'accrochant à ses lèvres rouges. L'intensité de son regard me déstabilisa une nouvelle fois, me bouleversa.

_Il est amoureux de toi._

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher à cette langueur insoutenable qu'il refaisait naître en moi, qu'il rallumait même en étant juste là, immobile devant moi, les bras ballants.

Juste ses yeux qui me disaient…

Qui me disaient…

« Et moi, tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? »

Sa question avait à peine été soufflée et malgré la pluie qui tombait, je l'entendis comme s'il me l'avait murmurée à l'oreille. Mon corps se mit à trembler de froid et d'intensité.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir et tout bouleverser.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir et faire renaître l'intensité – le désir… - plus forte encore que l'amertume et le mépris.

Il ne pouvait pas me regarder avec ses sentiments à vif.

_Qu'il aille au Diable !_

Sa veste le moulait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait, tant elle était trempée par la pluie. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et il osait encore être beau à damner la Vierge.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment sans que les mots ne puissent franchir mes lèvres.

Il suffisait que nous soyons seuls pour être totalement bouleversée et face à mes ressentis.

« Ne l'épouse pas, souffla-t-il.

_ Tais-toi, fis-je sur le même ton, mes larmes se mêlant soudain à la pluie.

_ Tu le regretteras…

_ Non.

_ Il n'est pas fait pour toi.

_ Si. »

Il s'approcha lentement et leva mon visage vers le sien.

Son regard était douloureux.

« Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ?... »

Mon cœur battait follement alors que tout disparaissait à part lui.

Je me revis une fois de plus ce soir chaud et humide de Juin. Sur le parking du lycée pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le gymnase. Nous étions dans la quasi même position sauf que je refermai mes doigts sur la fleur que je portai auparavant au poignet.

Son regard gris.

Ma peau qui s'enflammait à mesure que ses doigts me survolaient.

Mon incapacité à faire le moindre mouvement.

Et la course effrénée de mon cœur.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur mes lèvres et je sentis quelque chose en moi baisser ma garde. Sa paume épousa la courbe de ma joue. Ses doigts puissants caressèrent le bas de mon visage.

Il releva un instant son regard vers le mien, me bouleversant de désir et d'envie.

Puis, il s'approcha. Lentement.

Je ne pensais plus à rien.

Ni à mon prochain mariage.

Ni à cette vie que je me construisais et dont je ne voulais pas.

Et la vérité s'imposa à moi : je le voulais. Une dernière fois. C'était à cause de ça que j'avais pleuré la veille. A cause de ça que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mon corps était secoué d'un désir si violent qu'une seule nuit dans ses bras ne lui avait pas suffit.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Incroyablement douces. Incroyablement chaudes. Incroyablement tentatrices.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et mes mains se refermèrent convulsivement sur mon sac et mes clés de voiture.

Surtout, ne pas le toucher. Ne pas vouloir plus de contact.

Sa main droite longea mon cou et crocheta ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui alors que ses lèvres appuyaient un peu plus sur les miennes.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, docile, et sa langue longea ma lèvre inférieure, déclenchant un long frisson le long de mon échine, déchaînant le désir qui couvait dans mes veines.

Il me rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, intensifiant la pression de sa bouche sur la mienne.

Ce fut quand je sentis mes yeux se fermer et l'envie irrésistible de le toucher que je le repoussai, me forçant à rester hermétique malgré mon rythme cardiaque affolé. Puis sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai, le laissant seul, sous la pluie alors que la réplique de Bella revenait une fois de plus me tourmenter et que mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser…

_Il est amoureux de toi._


End file.
